Full Moon Reflection
by run-for-your-life-hikari
Summary: Throw two people who hate eachother together when they have to work together and things are bound to happen. A vampire, a werewolf, two needs, and two humans to meet these. YBxRB and YMxM
1. In The Mirror Of Fate

**RFYLH: **Hey! I think that my plot ideas are just exploding out of nowhere! (evil plot bunnies snigger)

**RFYLH: ***sweat drop* yeah....anyways here to do the disclaimer is no other than a couple that I love: Bakura and Ryou!

**Bakura: **Yeah.....no comment. She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ok? Good can I go now?

**Ryou:** 'Kura! She is the author...(whispers to Bakura- she can kill us you know)

**RFYLH: **I heard that! (evil smirk)

**Ryou and Bakura:** *fake smile*

**RFYLH: **Oh, you know I love you! Anyways, enjoy the fic guys! It is a mix of me listening to MCR's _"The Sharpest Lives" _and_ "House of Wolves". _Oh, and Yu-Gi-Oh! like Baku said, I don't own! : ) **Enjoy!**

The two vampires hissed violently. One was a jet black haired male with white alabaster skin. He was the older of the two. The other one, the younger, was blonde and tan which was strange by vampire standings. Circling each other, they stared crimson eyes not blinking. The black haired one launched at the blonde and skidded across the floor. Wait, that's not right. He was right on target and fast. How could that…that…PUP have moved faster than him who was more than centuries old? The thoughts where distracting him as in the next moment he was on the ground, head being held back, and silvery fang pressed against the pulse on his neck. "Give up," came the harsh voice of the so assumed pup. The older just shook his head but stopped and stood stock still when he felt the cold ivory fang rub against his neck at the motion. The blonde got up and walked off ignoring the conversations going on around him. He did however hear the rushed and heated footsteps coming toward him. He timed his counterattack perfectly. Waiting till the footsteps were where he wanted them and he could hear the forced breathing of an angered vampire. He heard the whoosh of a fist flying through the air meaning to connect with his face but instead it grabbed air as he dodged. Deftly throwing his arm out and grabbing the charging monster's leg he threw the other against the wall where he resounded with a solid crunch and no movement. The younger male was pissed now, and the others in the room saw it in his now crystal clear with rage crimson eyes. "Anymore? Huh?!? Geez. Damn all of you! Never know when to give up and disgusting as anything I've ever seen in my life. You make me sick!" The pup walked out of the dimly lit place in the alleys of the big city zipping up his jacket and tossing up his hood. He stepped out onto the busy streets of the Big Apple, aka New York. As an afterthought to the harsh sun he popped on some sunglasses. Curse these vampire senses. The sun was always so fricken bright. He sighed, 'oh well. That's life.'

He continued walking and in the crowd he blended in like a drop of water in a lake, making his way towards a coffee shop across the street. The bell clanged behind him as he entered the partly vacant bar. The lights flickered and the whole place was dimly lit, the windows blacked out. A man rested in the back booth, his bleach white hair that was spiked in a pattern similar to bunny ears making him easy to spot. The blond haired vampire scooted into the seat across from the crimson eyed beast.

"Hello, Marik," He growled snickering at the looks he got from the tan man across from him.

"Bakura," Marik returned hissing.

Obviously not friends.

Bakura sat back and looked meaningfully at Marik with his blood-like eyes. Marik hissed again but mimicked Bakura's motions. The staring contest lasted until the light over their table flickered for the umpteenth time irritating Marik for the last time.

He hissed low in his throat and then banged his fist hard onto the table causing the whole thing to shake, "Damn. You know I'm not patient. What the hell do you want anyways? You called me here you sickening wolf. The light above my head is giving me a head ache and your smug look is driving me over the edge! Tell me what you want so I can go home!" Marik was panting a bit after his full lunged speech.

"My, My," Bakura tsked, "Always so untactful. Well, since you asked, I called you here to propose a hunting plan. I have to choose a human as a mate and you have to drink blood tonight. A perfect combo, ne? You and I will go hunting tonight at midnight, in the park, and we will catch what I'm looking for. You also get the benefit of a little snack. What do you think?" The wolf smirked as he waited for an answer.

"And I should help you why? Other than the blood I can get by myself, you have nothing else to offer me," Marik looked expectantly at Bakura. The centuries old werewolf had outsmarted him too many times to count. This con wizard was not getting him this time; little did he know that he had already fallen into Bakura's trap.

"It's called tradition and we both know that since the last successful hunt you had you have been a little slow. That wouldn't be a problem but by the looks of things you'll be slower than usual. Have you been fighting again? Trying to keep your supremacy still, ne?" Marik cussed fervently in his brain. The fight this morning hadn't been much but in his slowed state all the older vampires sought his title. This morning's vampire hadn't touched him but his friend had gotten a lucky knick on his shoulder. The already slow arm was now further impaired and with the way he left everything this morning not many where likely to help him. Marik needed Bakura and Bakura knew it too.

"You need me," Bakura purred as he slowly got up from the booth almost like he had been reading Marik's mind. Marik just watched as Bakura changed into his other form and contrary to popular belief:

(1) It didn't hurt or disfigure his body in any way

(2) It didn't require a full moon to happen

(3) It wasn't dreadful or harsh, but rather seductive in a way

(4) At the end he wasn't ugly or human like

(5) At the end he was just an ordinary wolf with a little more height and with more intelligence hidden behind his eyes

Marik watched as Bakura's hair seemed to elongate and spread like wildfire down his body. The ears elongated and so did the face. Hands and feet became paws and his eyes ringed themselves with black. During the process he had closed his eyes and when he opened them yellow pierced through the dimly lit coffee house. The human Bakura was gone and in its place, on all fours, was a white wolf with black tipped ears, tail, paws, and snout, and as haunting he had been as a human, he was even more so as a wolf. Bakura ran his tail underneath Marik's chin.

'Tonight, we hunt.' The words bounced around in Marik's mind in the tone of Bakura's voice followed by laughter. The link was cut off abruptly as Bakura took off though a hole in the wall in the back of the coffee shop. As much as he hated to admit it, Bakura had fooled him once again and tonight he had a "date" with a werewolf and a couple of poor human victims. He got up and stalked out of the run-down coffee shop popping on his sunglasses as the evening rays lit the streets. He had a long night ahead of him.

**PLZ Review! Thanks: Run-For-Your-Life-Hikari**


	2. Not All Is Reflected

**RFYLH:** Me again. I just got inspiration to continue this and I know it is short but I'm hoping it is short an sweet!

**Warnings:** Well I guess I should have put this up earlier but there is....Violence, cussing, vampires, werewolfs, etc. I personally think this is a perfectly fine fic and doesn't need warnings but I put one up just cause.

**music listened to while writing: **I never write without music unless in class, on tests (YUCK!!!), or stuck in an airless room with no computer, or light for that matter. (yes my room is a little airless but it has a computer! :)) Anyways I listened to: _Haunted: by Evanescence, The Sharpes Lives by My Chemical Romance, and House of Wolves also by My Chemical Romance._

**RFYLH: **Okay, now that thats off my chest, please enjoy the fic, chapter 2! And **_REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

The darkness was a cloak that settled upon the world's shoulders that kept out the sun. The cloak was getting old and worn though because holes littered the thing and little pinpoints of light shone through. A particularly hole filled area was what the human's liked to call the milky way and tonight it was shinning its light brighter than ever making the hunt that began on the Earth easier to see.

Two mythical beings, a werewolf with shimmering white fur and a vampire with ivory fangs peeking out of his lips, ran at a break-neck speed right on the heels of their prey. Their prey was two young boys that Bakura, werewolf, and Marik, vampire, had met in the park, unfortunately. Well, it was for the prey but the predators were pretty darn happy about it.

The two boys ahead of them rounded another corner in the infinite maze of buildings being temporarily lost from sight but when the two behind them caught up; they almost ran into each other. It was a dead end.

Marik immediately fell upon the first boy he caught up with, blood-lust making him twice as eager. He leaned down next to the boy's throat waiting for his teeth to lengthen impatiently.

Marik heard a startled 'ah' above him and a sentence that followed, "Your hair…" it said, "your skin, they're just like mine."

Marik chuckled at this and leaned closer to the boy's neck. As his teeth finished extending he said one sentence to his prey, "My dear boy, you should know," Marik said and then whispered, with a slight hiss, the last part, "I am colorblind." Then he bit down on the pale neck drawing large amounts of warm liquid that flowed greedily down his throat.

Bakura, on the other hand, was having quite a different conversation with his quarry. The moment that Marik had jumped upon the other boy Bakura had launched himself at this one. The boy had quivered in fear, thinking harm to come to him, and had even started crying but all that the tears and fear were met with was a hot and wet tongue. The boy looked up and inadvertently gave Bakura more roaming space that he thoroughly took advantage of making sure each part of his new mate's face was licked.

The boy laughed gently pushing Bakura back and squinting opened his brown eyes. One thought came to Bakura as the brown orbs slowly opened fully and looked into the eyes of his captor, 'beautiful.'

Bakura whined at the lack of closeness as the boy had pushed him away and since the boys hands were down at his sides now Bakura walked to the boy's back and pressed his side to it showing his head on one side and his tail on the other with the boy's body in the middle. His tail was wagging and it rhythmically bumped against the body he had wrapped himself around.

'Hello,' went through the mind link starting the boy but before he could move more followed, 'I am Bakura. The wolf right next to you; so don't be alarmed. What is your name?'

Strangely enough the boy relaxed at this, 'My name's Ryou,' he replied through the link expertly communicating his thoughts, 'Why are you here? You shouldn't be out in the world of the humans for too long. They tend not to like animals like you in the cities.'

This time it was Bakura's turn to be shocked. This boy could communicate so well. Why was that? Oh well, there would be time enough to talk about that with him. 'I am not so much a wolf, Ryou, than a werewolf. I am here to choose my mate and as such chosen you should follow me.' Bakura got up and began moving out of the alleyway.

Ryou got up and began following but then Bakura heard a gasp. Oh. Right, the bloodsucker was here. Bakura walked over to touch Ryou with his snout using the mind link again, 'Its ok. The vampire's a…' he halted before the next word, uncertain, 'friend of mine. Your friend won't be harmed.'

Ryou nodded his head at this information and began moving out of the alley again exuding a strangely trusting aura. Just thanking his lucky stars that his prey was cute and trusting he quickly brushed by Marik, still feeding, on his way out. 'Don't kill him,' was the message and a removal of fangs was all that answered his unspoken order.

After removing his fangs at the order of the werewolf not to kill his prey, Marik watched the sleek wolf trot to catch up to Ryou as Bakura led him to his home.

Marik stared down at the boy Bakura had saved by telling Marik to let him live at the last possible moment. Anymore bloodletting and the boy would have been dead. Marik picked him up, deciding to follow through with his silent promise of saving him and licking the wound to help it heal, Marik ran towards his home.


End file.
